Season Two (The Originals)
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.' '''Note: Only Sourced returning actors are listed, speculating about the remaining two actors without a valid source WILL BE REMOVED so do NOT add any other actors that haven't been confirmed yet. The second season of The Originals was announced on February 13, 2014 for another season. Joseph Morgan later tweeted to confirm this.https://twitter.com/JosephMorgan/status/434046161180045312 Season Summary Season Two finds our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the newly empowered werewolves controlling the city, Klaus struggling to adjust to new weaknesses, and Elijah is desperate to save Hayley, now a hybrid, from a vicious spiral of self-destruction. THE ORIGINALS is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with My So-Called Company, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. Julie Plec (“The Vampire Diaries,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”) and Leslie Morgenstein (“The Vampire Diaries,” “Gossip Girl”) are executive producers. Chapters Plot Antagonists Characters Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (0/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (0/22) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall (0/22) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (0/22) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (0/22) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (0/22) Unconfirmed Supporting Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (0/22) *''Unknown Baby Actress'' as Hope Mikaelson (0/22) Supporting Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (0/22) *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther (0/22) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson (0/22) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (0/22) *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza (0/22) *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa (0/22) *Nathan Parsons as Jackson (0/22) *Chase Coleman as Oliver (0/22) *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb (0/22) *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary (0/22) *TBA as Gia (0/22) *TBA as Lenore (0/22) Season Two - Episode Guide Cast News * According to a casting call from Showfax there will be a new character named Kaleb introduced in season 2. Production News and General * The series was officially renewed on February 13th, 2014 along with The Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Season 2 of The Originals will air on Monday nights at 8PM as announced at The CW's Upfront on May 15th, 2014. * According to Jeffrey Hunt the first 3 episodes will begin filming immediately after season 1 with no break. Jeffrey Hunt will be directing the 2nd episode of season 2. *Claire Holt no longer being a regular leaves the door open for her to guest star in future recurring arcs, even as early as sometime later this season, we’re told. However, as of right now, nothing is certain in terms of her potential return. *Julie Plec says Caroline is''' NOT''' heading to The Originals. *“I don’t think it’s the last we’ve seen of Rebekah. It was just time for her to say goodbye and drive off into the proverbial sunset.” As for what you can expect from a Rebekah-less New Orleans, Plec says, “As far as I’m concerned, this is a temporary hiatus,” Holt said about her absence from the series. “I’m taking a little vacation in the sun, but I’m going to return to my New Orleans family.” Holt went on to assure the audience that Originals producers didn’t “run out of ideas,” nor was she “pushed out” of the show. After not seeing so many of her loved ones for so long, she decided she simply needed more free time. ”I am so not ready to let go of the Mikaelsons,” she concluded. “I hope that there’s many more stories to tell.” *In an interview at the CW upfronts, IGN asked Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, and Charles M. Davis about season two and Joseph said that there is about a 4-6 month time jump. General Gallery BTS Poster_season_2_TO.png BmaP6eaIIAAprqH.jpg Olive34r.jpg Tumblr n5b3xelLrd1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg BnIWNbPCMAAdsRG.jpg|2x02 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg 10354513 1531948450365755 694695646 n.jpg|2x02 Tumblr n5dt7ziZ2a1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg 10277450_10152532145512573_5901018374089577546_n.jpg Trio Season 2.jpg Elijah Season 2.jpg Marcel Season 2.jpg Tttttttttttttyy.jpg 10251461 295619460603401 5932098 n.jpg|2x02 BniKR7dCMAA2bdq.jpg|2x02 10299638 406964222778660 355417147 n.jpg|2x02 1168900 250066288518715 688121503 n.jpg|2x02 BnuLWeOIMAANFkQ.jpg Ghhhhhhhhhh.jpg 10375808 1415394485401434 265846987 n.jpg|2x02 10268956 1374747249480409 32853663 n.jpg 202098-a3e09-78570601-m750x740-ua7db2.jpg 202098-14bc5-78570599-m750x740-ud7ce0.jpg 202098-bd2d7-78570590-m750x740-u3cbff.jpg 926749_302784319878261_190939984_n.jpg|2x02 853791196.jpg|2x02 BoIC7mtIAAA1knl.jpg large.jpeg|2x01 BoLdCA3CQAAKPsb.jpg BoL1aHVIgAAEBsO.jpg 10369550 827184177309530 65439184 n.jpg|2x02 202098-a1ae0-78712653-m750x740-u070b0.jpg 202098-73185-78712654-m750x740-u79db0.jpg Bo1j80ZCQAATqSU.jpg|Vincent/Finn Timeline References External Links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * * IMDB See also *The Originals Season 1 *The Originals Season One Soundtrack *The Originals Season One Body Count *The Originals (Episode) Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals television series